


Is a Place I Wanna Go

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Use of Bows, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve forgets what day it is and gets a nice surprise.





	Is a Place I Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> This tried really hard to turn into a total angst fest. I hope me not letting it doesn't come out too forced.
> 
> Anyhow, prompt was Bows. The only idea I could come up with was a very inappropriate use of a bow. It's fun though.

Steve walks into his apartment, shrugging out of his jacket. It had been a long day at Shield, helping to get them back on their feet after everything that had happened. He sighs, kicking off his shoes. He’s not worn a uniform in at least two years, not since the snap. Almost everyone is back, after Tony’s saved all of them. Not that Tony didn’t have his own issues from that-- Steve still thinks it’s a wonder Tony is as functioning as he is, though they don’t talk much. A few didn’t make it back, and the scientist contingent of the Avengers and Shield had figured it was because they hadn’t wanted to come back. 

“Buck? I’m home! You wanna go get some dinner?” he hollers to the mostly empty apartment. He can hear someone moving around in the bedroom and he frowns when Bucky doesn’t answer him. One of the better things to come from Tony’s act of heroism was getting Bucky back. And it _is_ Bucky now. Same man Steve had grown up with. Steve’s best friend and his brother was back, and it almost made up for the fact that Steve had screwed up the best thing in his life. “Bucky?” He starts for the bedroom-- he’d given it to Bucky when they’d found the small apartment in Brooklyn. Between their two salaries, they were able to afford a one bedroom that had a large living room-- big enough for Steve to have a pull out couch for himself. They probably could’ve gotten a two bedroom somewhere, but they both wanted Brooklyn.

Steve knocks on the door. “Buck, you okay in there? You’re not usually this quiet.” 

There’s no answer and Steve frowns. “Bucky?” Still no answer and Steve tries the handle. “James?” 

Just then Steve’s phone rings and he jumps, bumping into the wall. “Shit.” He grabs his phone out of his pocket and answers it. “Rogers.” 

“Hey Stevie.” 

“Bucky?” Steve stares at the bedroom door, one eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah. You forgot what day it is, I’m guessing?”

“Uhm. Thursday.” 

“Month and day, Stevie?” 

“February fourteenth.” Steve stops and drops his head against the door. “Right. Valentine’s Day. You and Clint have plans.” 

“Yep. And I’m gonna stay at his place tonight. So... open the door.”

“What?” 

“Open. The. Door. Dumbass.”

“Fuck you, Buck.” Steve laughs a little. “Have a good night with Clint.”

“Open the door,” Bucky says again before he hangs up.

Steve frowns and looks at the door he’s standing in front of. He opens the door, licking his lips when the doorknob turned this time. He steps inside, stopping short. The room is an explosion of red, pink, and white. Balloons, streamers, paper hearts-- all of the usual tacky decorations cover the walls and ceiling, the bed itself covered in pink satiny sheets.

Laying on those shiny pink sheets is the reason Steve still does what he can to help the community. He licks his lips, chuckling a little at the sight of the white satin bow tied around a man’s waist, covering his modesty. “Nice outfit,” Steve says, eyes drifting up the bare torso to meet dark eyes. He smiles, licking his lips again. “Long time no see, Tony.” 

“Heya, Cap. Like your Valentine?” 

Steve nods, chewing on his lower lip. “Exactly what I’ve been wanting. Why now?”

“Because...” Tony sits up a little, propping himself on his elbows. “Because we came too close to losing everything in our lives. All the good things we could have had. Because, damn it, I love you and I almost lost you.” 

Steve moves to the bed, shedding his shirt as he sits on the edge as he pulls off his socks. He breathes in, letting it out slowly.

“Steve? Say something? Even if you just tell me to get out, just...” Tony falls silent.

Steve stands, pushing his pants and underwear down before he turns and crawls onto the bed with Tony. He reaches down, tugging on the bow. “I love you too, Tony. I just don’t know how you can forgive me.”

“You would do anything for your James, just like I would mine. You had skewed priorities, and you should’ve known that I would’ve helped you save him. And yeah, you should’ve told me he... that the Winter Soldier killed my parents. But... Steve, we all lost too much for me to hold a grudge. I love you and I want to be with you. That’s why this stupid get up.” Tony gestures to the bow, and then around the room. “Can I promise I won’t use this against you when we have stupid arguments? No. But there’s plenty of stuff you can use against me.” 

Steve watches Tony’s face before he leans in, pausing just short of kissing him. “I love you, and I want to be with you. I just want you to be sure you want to be with him.”

“Rogers, I swear to fucking God, I will cut you if you don’t kiss me soon!” Tony snaps, reaching out to grab the back of Steve’s head. Steve doesn’t let Tony pull him in, only smirking a bit. “God damn it, Rogers!” 

“I like it when you get all feisty.” Steve closes the distance, trying to show Tony just how much he loves him with a kiss.

When they pull apart, Tony smirks a little. “I want nothing more than to be with you.”

“I didn’t think I could ever have this, after...” Steve trails off, letting out a puff of air. “You know...” 

“Don’t. It’s over. It’s done. We saved the world. Again. And we did it together. And I love you. You love me. Let’s just be... Let us just be happy.”

“That’s what I want, but...” 

“No buts, Rogers.” Tony kisses him. “It can be that simple if we just make it that simple. Now, I want you to untie your bow and use your present.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “What’d’ya say, blue eyes?” 

Steve chuckles and leans in, kissing Tony again. “I don’t know. I kind of like the decoration.” 

“Rogers, I swear...” Tony trails off into laughter as Steve starts nuzzling his neck.


End file.
